


Sense of Snow

by Zeiphior



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, no productivity only renmyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiphior/pseuds/Zeiphior
Summary: Lots of things had changed over the years but luckily Ren always knew where to settle.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sense of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Why go to sleep when you can think about RenMyu another hour in the four hours of sleep you will get?

Camus had been looking so composed..

..and Ren couldn’t help himself. He knew this was just a peaceful walk.. but his fingers started to itch.

Reaching down he picked up some snow, quickly moulding it into the perfect little snowball. He eyed Camus for a little longer, but with the way the other’s attention was focused on Alexander Ren knew that this was his one and only chance. He took a step back to aim properly before throwing the snowball, watching it fly in a perfect line, going straight for the other’s back before Camus blocked it.

He had blocked it?!

Ren’s eyes widened slightly as the snowball seemed to hover in the air, just inches from the other’s back. Watching Camus slowly turn around he noticed the amused grin on the his lips.. _not good_. Realizing Camus was raising his left hand Ren knew he was in trouble, big trouble as snowflakes started swirling around it, collecting. He barely had time to duck as a snowball shot in his direction.

“That’s not fair Baron! You can’t just use your magic like that!” Ren answered with a soft laugh, trying to shield himself from the sudden rapid-fire of snowballs flying in his direction.

“Stop me then,” Camus answered as he raised his hand once more for a second wave.

He couldn’t help but grin at that. A challenge huh? Ignoring the way various snowballs were still flying in his direction, maybe accidentally taking one to the face as well, he ran over, grabbing the count around his waist and sending them both flying into a thick pack of snow.

Would he have dared to do that a few years ago? Definitely not. But now? Gladly.

A soft laugh passed his lips as he saw just how shocked Camus had looked as they were sent tumbling, grinning down at the other. “Stopped you~”

“You are such a brute,” Camus lightly rolled his eyes, reaching up and brushing some snow out of Ren’s hair. “Why are you complaining now? You didn’t mind me using some magic on you last night-“

“T-That’s different! You know it is,” Ren answered with a pout, glad that the cold had already managed to flush his cheeks because he sure could feel them starting to burn as images of last night started to creep up again. A low chuckle snapped him out of it, glancing down once more and realizing how Camus was softly smiling at him.

It still felt special to see him smile like that.

During their idol careers Camus barely let him take any ground, always remaining cold and disconnected towards him even during Ren's admittedly somewhat desperate attempts at bonding. Quartet Night disbanded two years before Starish did and while the seniors still showed up from time to time, eventually it was Reiji who told them Camus had returned to his home country. It hadn’t been that surprising.. but it still left Ren with an empty feeling. Camus hadn't even taken the effort of notifying them, him, personally of his departure. Busy as he was, his chance had slipped through his fingers.

Only three years later they met again, accidentally at Tokyo airport, but there was no way Ren wouldn’t recognize him. He had been as stunning as ever. Camus had told him that he was returning to Japan, for good. He didn’t ask why, it didn’t really matter. It had been the first step to a new chance.. and it had unfolded miraculously.

..as if the snow covered mess of a count currently under him wasn’t enough proof of that.

“Hmn.. how about we go back inside? It’s getting dark soon and I can tell you are freezing,” Camus said as he patted Ren’s side a little so they could get up.

Ren smiled and nodded, getting up and noticing how Alexander had been watching them the entire time. The walk back to their cabin had been peaceful at least but it indeed started turning dark rather fast. Not that Ren had minded though as it gave him an excuse to slot himself against Camus’ side as they walked. The count was just always so _warm_ , it was an absolute blessing.

After a quick hot shower – which turned out not to be so quick since _someone_ , Ren, didn’t manage to keep his hands to himself – they moved over to the fireplace. Settling in a thick layer of blankets Ren let out a content sigh, nuzzling into them a bit more as he watched Camus walk towards the kitchen.

Where often he was still stunned by the amount of sugar the count consumed, he surely didn’t mind it when the other used his expertise to deliver him the loveliest and warmest drinks. He knew hot chocolate would be a perfect fit after a day out in the cold, but the way Camus continued to bring him other things because he knew just how much Ren disliked chocolate showed how much he cared. It were always the little things.

It had taken some time getting used to, where Ren was very vocal in his love, Camus was not. It had been much more subtle, small changes that showed him that the count was making a place for him in his life. Quite hard to recognize at first, but now he could spot Camus’ love for him in so many ways. There had been a lot of things about the count to learn, but he had been enjoying every step they took. Definitely not flawless, but it didn't have to be.

“What are you thinking about?” Camus’ voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see the other standing next to him with two steaming mugs of tea.

“You.. and us,” Ren answered honestly, smiling a little as he saw that Camus had grabbed the awful strawberry-patterened ones he had gifted him once during his not so subtle attempts at bonding.

Humming softly Camus placed the mugs on a small tray, close enough for Ren to grab if desired. “In a good way I hope?”

“A very good way.. come here,” Ren spoke softly as he lifted the blankets he was under, inviting Camus as well into the large pile he had created. The other shook his head a little but came over nonetheless, settling himself behind Ren and pulling him into his lap. Ren gladly made himself more comfortable, wrapping the blankets around them properly before smiling as he saw Alexander move over as well, laying down at their feet. His gaze flickered towards their hands as Camus intertwined their fingers, smiling at the way the fire got captured by the small white golden band on the count’s finger.

Leaning further into their embrace, feeling a soft kiss being pressed in his hair Ren knows, knows just how lucky he is to have claimed this man as his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> They're dumb and married I don't make the rules 🤷🍓
> 
> I'm going to start using twitter @zeiphior !


End file.
